Some types of luminaries are big and heavy and that makes it a difficult process to install them onto a ceiling electrical box. It often requires two people, one to hold the luminaire and one to do the electrical and then the mechanical connections between the electrical box and the face plate of the luminaire. There has to be a better way for doing that.